


First Kisses

by sabreslove9



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabreslove9/pseuds/sabreslove9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Last Resort of Good Men, Dorian is conflicted on how he feels. Lucky for him, the fearless Inquisitor is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kisses

Dorian let out a heavy sigh when he felt the eyes of the qunari fall on him yet again. He turned back, and the young Herald turned away, as if aware his staring had been caught. He shook his head slightly and turned away, a small smile curling his lips.

“I’m quite all right, you know. You don’t need to keep staring as if I’m going to disappear or burst into flames,” Dorian called to the other.

“I only worry. The way things ended there…” He heard the Herald scratch his head and the Altus turned to face him.

“I. Am. Fine.” Javarik didn’t look as though he believed Dorian, but he shrugged and let the matter be. Dorian turned away again, eyes drifting toward the sky and sighing inwardly as he saw the sun was beginning to set. “Looks like we’ll be sleeping out here tonight.” His voice was light as he set his bag down. “I suppose one of us should go look for firewood.” He started for the woods, stopping when he felt Javarik’s hand on his arm.

“Stay here,” he urged, and when Dorian was about to protest, he put a large, warm hand over the mage’s mouth. “I plan on hunting while I’m out there, and while I don’t doubt your skill, I just… think it’d be better for you to remain here.” Dorian’s eyes narrowed, but he relented. The qunari smiled and let him go, watching the mage set up a tent before heading out to look for firewood and food.

Dorian couldn’t blame the Herald for wanting him to stay behind, and he couldn’t say he didn’t appreciate the view he received that more than made up for the request. He smiled to himself as he reached for their bedrolls and set them up in the tent. When he came back out, he heard a noise in the bushes and immediately reached for his staff. He whipped around in time to see a ram step out of the woods, and he quickly took the animal down.

When Javarik returned his face split into a broad grin when he saw the ram near the camp. “I see you’ve done my job for me.”

“Fearsome things, rams. He was prancing by and I managed to take advantage of it.” Dorian shrugged as he reached for a knife to start preparing the ram’s meat. Javarik quickly got a fire going, and they cooked and ate in silence. Neither spoke even after they’d cleaned up from their meal and doused the fire before bed. “I shall take first watch.” Dorian moved a bit away from the tent and sat on the ground, his staff across his knees. He heard the Herald sigh and shake his head before crawling into the tent.

A few moments after the qunari’s snores began to fill the air, Dorian’s thoughts turned inward and he replayed the conversation with his father in his head. His lips formed the words he’d said and wished he could have said without sound at first. He jumped when he felt a hand on his arm and whipped around, gripping his staff tightly before recognizing the concerned features of the Herald. He let out a heavy sigh, the staff falling from his hand as he turned away again.

“Are you all right?” The mage realized his cheeks were wet and he brought a hand up to his face to wipe away his tears. Javarik turned him around and grabbed his shoulders. “I know you probably don’t want to talk about it, but I’m here if you need me.” Dorian nodded once as he raised his gaze to the qunari’s. He leaned closer suddenly and tugged him down into a kiss, cheeks still wet from his tears as he clung desperately to the Herald. He saw the shocked look in Javarik’s eyes before he pulled back and cleared his throat.

“Sorry. I seem to be–” He was cut off as Javarik moved in to kiss him back, one hand on his hip and the other cradling the back of his neck. Dorian’s arms wrapped around the qunari’s neck as he was tugged gently closer. He pulled back and let his head rest on Javarik’s chest, listening to the steady heartbeat and letting it calm his thoughts. His eyes closed and he let out a shaking breath as the Herald stood to carry him to the tent.

“… I’m not fine,” he mumbled at last.

“At least you can finally admit it,” Javarik replied with a smirk. Despite himself, Dorian chuckled and curled closer to the qunari. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not right this moment.” He bit back a noise of protest as Javarik set him down on his bedroll. He pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, keeping him close for a few moments longer before lying back. “But maybe on the way back to Skyhold we can talk about it more.”

“Whatever makes you happy.” His eyes drifted shut again as the Herald’s hand ran through his hair and he drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr:
> 
> http://magicsensingnose.tumblr.com/post/135666396845


End file.
